


Face To Face And Heart To Heart

by quizasvivamos



Series: Online Dating AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2: When a friendly face from Rachel’s past makes a reappearance, Kurt decides to take a chance at “online dating” in hopes that he might finally find someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face To Face And Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



When Kurt entered the loft, a dazed look on his face, Rachel immediately jumped up before realizing he was home too soon to have spent much time at all with his date. The smile fell away from her face, and she tried to gauge how Kurt was feeling, but it was difficult.

“Did you meet Blaine?” she asked slowly, warily.

Kurt shook his head.

“What happened? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, and we’re both okay. There was just a misunderstanding about the place we were supposed to meet.”

“Oh, Kurt. I’m sorry.”

“It turns out that there are two cafes with the same name on opposite sides of Central Park, and Blaine had never specified which one. It was just a really unfortunate situation, and he’d even left his phone at home. It’s okay, though. We already made plans to meet tomorrow.” Despite his disappointment, Kurt smiled to himself, thinking about how Blaine had said ‘I’m all yours’.

“That’s great!” Rachel said, a beaming smile returning to her face. “I was dying to know all the juicy details, but I guess I can wait one more day.”

“You and me both. I’ve waited this long to find someone who might be boyfriend material, and Blaine is everything I’ve ever imagined…handsome, charming, polite. I just really hope he’s the same in person as his online personality.”

“He is, Kurt,” Rachel assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Blaine is amazing, and if I didn’t think he was perfect for you, I never would have introduced you to him.”

***

When Kurt woke up warm and energized on Sunday morning to the sound of the teakettle whistling, he became excited all over again, knowing and hoping that today would be the day that everything finally went right. He stretched his limbs with a groan and climbed out of bed to grab some cereal and have tea with his roommate.

Just like the day before, Kurt spent an hour in the bathroom primping and preparing for his date, but this time he chose to wear bright colors, yellow and sky blue, for good luck. He wasn’t sure he needed it, but being a little superstitious, Kurt figured it wouldn’t hurt to take extra precautions, especially after what had already happened. And the bright, sunflower yellow of his shirt would make him impossible to miss.

Sure enough, Kurt was like a single sunbeam breaking through the clouds on a dreary day as he cut through the other pedestrians on his way to the cafe. He felt a sense of deja vu as he approached the front door, but as he reached out to open it, he pulled back and decided to wait on the sidewalk outside instead.

It wasn’t long before he’d spotted Blaine, walking with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his face and gaze turned upward toward the buildings. Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed nervously, adrenaline surging through him. Although tempted to run to him, Kurt stood planted in place, his eyes fixed on the approaching figure. He couldn’t find his voice to call out, his mouth suddenly gone dry, but he wanted to get Blaine’s attention. For one terrifying moment, Kurt thought Blaine was about to walk right by him, but Blaine stopped in his tracks, turned, and finally dropped his gaze to eye level.

Then their eyes met, and Kurt’s breath hitched.

“Blaine?” Kurt finally managed.

A dazzling smile split Blaine’s face, his golden eyes shining with recognition. “Kurt. Hey!” He took a few steps closer, his eyes swiftly raking Kurt’s body before making eye contact again. “Did you already grab a table? Never mind. I guess it doesn’t matter since the place usually only fills up on Saturday afternoons and evenings. Anyway,” Blaine paused, a brief moment of awkward uncertainty passing between them, “It’s really great to finally meet you in person. You look…” he took a breath, “amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, completely taken aback. “And you…you’re -”

“Shorter than you imagined?” Blaine offered in jest.

Kurt snorted, caught off guard by the comment, and shook his head while unable to hold back laughter. “No, oh my god. I mean, you aren’t tall, and I’m not going to pretend I didn’t notice, but that’s not what I was going to say at all.” Kurt caught his breath before continuing. “You’re certainly no schoolboy anymore, and your profile picture doesn’t even begin to do you justice.”

Blaine laughed, and Kurt felt his cheeks begin to burn, having surprised himself that he’d been brazen enough to say what he had.

“I’m sure we could exchange compliments all day, but you’re making me blush,” Blaine said, batting his long, dark eyelashes. “Why don’t we go inside and get some coffee?”

Kurt flushed more deeply. “Okay.”

The atmosphere was tranquil inside the cafe, the lighting soft and music quieter and not as upbeat as what had been playing the previous day. Many of the tables were full, but there were still empty seats, and Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him over to a booth along the far-right wall, not too far from the stage but far enough so that they could hear each other properly in order to comfortably carry on conversation.

When they talked, it felt like all the other conversations they’d had, like old friends, teasing each other and trading stories and exchanging pleasantries. It was easy to be in his presence, and Blaine was more than easy on the eyes; the way his face lit up every time he got excited about something and the sound of his laughter every time Kurt told a lame joke made Kurt’s heart swell, and he was certain he was falling hard.

The song ended, and a few people clapped for the performer, who thanked them. Kurt had not been paying the musician much mind since he was so distracted by Blaine, but when she began to pluck out a few notes again, Kurt grew quiet, his attention diverted, pulled in by the familiar mellow tune and lyrics delivered by a rich, sultry voice and gentle, rhythmic strumming of an acoustic guitar.

_“When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love.”_

It was a Bob Dylan song made popular by Billy Joel and more recently covered by Adele. Kurt turned in his seat to take in the woman as she played. The music and lyrics stirred something in Kurt, waking up parts of him that he’d tried to leave in the past, to grow away from.

_“When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,_

_But I will never do you wrong._

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong.”_

But the past was gone, and reality began to hit Kurt full force, the previous hole in his life now filled with something very solid and very real. Then fear suddenly overcame him, knowing that it could just as easily be taken away from him as it was given. He felt vulnerable.

When he first saw Blaine on the street, when their eyes met, it was like Kurt was seeing clearly for the first time, like his eyes were wide open, and all doubts he’d been harboring simply vanished. It was like love at first sight. There was a point when he believed he would never find someone like Blaine, that he may never fall in love, that perhaps he wasn’t meant to. But there Blaine was, sitting across from him, just as mesmerized by the song as he was, and Kurt wondered if this was it. Was Blaine it? Was he the one?

From the moment that they met, Kurt knew. Just like the song. And he had no doubt that Blaine was that someone special he’d been looking for all along, that special something that he’d longed for, wanted to take tight hold of and never let go.

“That was lovely,” Blaine spoke once the song concluded, startling Kurt from his reverie. “She’s very talented.”

“Yeah. Definitely,” he responded with a small smile. “She was wonderful.”

“I’m actually really happy we ended up at this Blackbird and not the other, because the music is far superior.”

“How so?” Kurt asked, truly curious.

“It’s just that the other Blackbird Cafe is sorta my spot. As in, a friend of mine works there and pulled some strings to get me a spot as a featured performer. I was going to surprise you, but of course we know how badly I screwed that up.”

“You were going to sing to me?”

“Well, you know…it’s what I do, and I wanted to share a major piece of who I am with you up front. That way, if you found that it was too much - that I’m too much - you could pick up and walk away before we took this any further.”

“I - I don’t know what to say. That’s the most wonderful and thoughtful thing, and I think I would have loved it. However, as much as I appreciate the thought, and, although I am admittedly a silly romantic and a huge sucker for things like that, I’m happy enough to just be spending time with you. You’re wonderful, Blaine. You don’t need to put on some display or do something showy to impress me.” With some hesitation, Kurt reached across the tabletop and gingerly took Blaine’s hand. “Since we’ve been so honest and open with each other, I’m already pretty smitten, because I fell in love with your mind first.”

Blaine was left speechless. He took a deep breath and simply uttered, “Wow.”

“I’m not going to take off or walk away, as long as you still want me around,” Kurt said, really testing the waters now, laying it all out.

“Please,” Blaine said, “don’t walk away. I have no idea what might happen between us and where all of this is going, but I have a pretty good idea of what I want. And I want you to stay. I want to get to know you more, and if I could spend my days listening to you speak and picking your mind, then I would. That’s what I want, Kurt. I want a chance with you. And I feel so lucky, like you’ve already given me a do-over.”

“Let bygones be bygones. Our initial plans may have been ruined, but maybe some things happen for a reason. You will sing for me another time, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. We already have so much to look forward to.”

***

“Did you guys kiss?”

Rachel pounced as soon as she saw her prey cross the threshold, disturbingly enthusiastic when she asked the question.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “First of all, we just met, and, second of all, why do you care so much?”

“So did you or didn’t you?”

“No, we didn’t. He was a gentleman. After our date, he walked me to the subway entrance and gave me a perfectly chaste and respectful parting hug. Are you happy now?”

“Oh, c’mon, Kurt. This is about _your_ happiness, not mine. I just think it’s a shame, because I happen to know that Blaine is an _excellent_ kisser.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “And how exactly do you know that?”

“I went to summer camp with him, Kurt. And after a rousing, caffeine-and-sugar-fueled game of spin the bottle, I gained firsthand knowledge.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what?! You kissed Blaine? And you’re just now telling me this?! But, he’s gay, isn’t he…?”

“It’s not really that important,” Rachel said, breaking eye contact with Kurt in attempt to downplay the startling revelation. “It was just a game. And, yes, he’s definitely gay.”

“Good to know you’ve kissed my boyfriend before I ever had a chance.”

“Your ‘boyfriend’? Oh my god, Kurt! So, it’s official then? I’m so happy for you guys! I knew it! I knew you two were meant to be!”

“Whoa there, slow down, Rach. I’m not so sure there’s a such thing as ‘meant to be’, but…” Kurt paused thoughtfully. “Yeah. Blaine is pretty amazing.”


End file.
